genie problems :p
by cherryblossom001
Summary: sasuke picks up a lamp naruto rubs it they get one wish each and that's it!


**SuMmArY:**

**When sasuke comes home from school with his buddy naruto they ran into a old shop with lots of old historical things then sasuke spots a beautiful glass lamp decorated with jewel he becomes interested with it and buys it when he rubs it a mystical genie comes out not sure about the pairings yet**

**sasuke's POV:**

"**hey dobe look it looks like a new store" I said quite interested**

"**hey look sasuke they sell old things that used to belong to somebody else" naruto said then I spotted a beautiful glass lamp with jewels decorating it then I went inside to pick it up observing it and then I remembered my moms birthday and thought of giving it to her **

"**hey dobe hurry up I have to home early for something" I said picking up the lamp and carrying it to the cashier**

"**ohh good choice my young lad but don't let that lamp get in to the wrong hands" the old man said behind the counter with a serious face**

"**uhh…………ok.." I said walking toward naruto outside the store**

"**hey sasuke what'd ya buy?" naruto said in a annoying voice**

"**uuh.. This is something I might give my mom for her birthday so I have to clean it and wrap it so naruto want to come to my house to help me?" I said with a lazy voice**

"**ohh yeah I can help you since your not the most artistic or best at wrapping presents" naruto said smirking at me**

" **ohh yeah I forgot we have to be careful itachi's friends are coming over tonight too so there might be some pranks on my bed room or other things" I said with a annoyed face**

"**yeah it's fine since it's rare to see you doing something like this" he said as I grew veins in my head "naruto consider me not beating you up right now because of what you said a gift" I said ignoring it quickly**

"**thx….I guess" naruto said confused**

**To sasuke's house:**

***ding*the doorbel rang then the door opened "im home" I said not really caring**

"**ohh sorry you were gone sasuke? itachi said with sarcasm "just what I need sarcasm…"sasuke said trying hard not to talk back or his mom will hear him "dear welcome home!! ohh hi naruto what do you want for dinner?" my mom said to naruto and hearing itachi's friends mumbling about how they couldn't choose what to eat *ps. Naruto is a picky eater but he likes ramen a lot since his dad had a ramen store so he can eat for free even sasuke can***

"**uhh I would like some ramen" naruto said blushing a bit *he probably guessed he was way too obvious* "okay I already made some soup too just the noodles so were almost at dinner time get your bags to your room and get ready" my mom said grinning**

**To sasuke's room:**

**When I took a step on my room eggs fell from a bucket from my door "ugh!!!! _*inner sasuke: one of these days I will kill him*_**** ohh well first I have to clean up hey dobe can you clean the lamp a bit while im gone?" I said taking a towel putting it on my shoulder "yup I'll go right now" he said loudly **

**Naruto's POV:**

**So sasuke told me to clean a lamp he sounded like I was stupid or something so I picked up the lamp and rubbed it then smoke filled the room as a pink haired girl wearing a short top enough to see her whole belly and cute and short puffy pants. "holy crap where the hell did you come from?!?!?" I said freaking out enough for everybody in the house to hear then they all suddenly went to the room where I was then sasuke ran here "dobe what's wrong?" he asked "you look like you saw a ghost dude" he said again my face still frozen from a shock I said "g-girl f-from l-lamp" I said shivering in fear**

**Then they looked and saw they all went mumbling things like what a idiot then I turned around seeing she wasn't there anymore .sasuke went in trying to get me to explain when the puff of smoke appeared again showing the pink haired girl again I said "w-what d-do you want from us" I said then she stared at us blankly then burst out laughing "did you see the looks on your faces when I appeared and you looked like a idiot when you screamed like a girl so loud you could hear it in the whole neighbourhood" the girl said laughing her ass off "well anyways thx for freeing me from that lamp I'll grant you one wish or something like that "the girl said staring at us **

**Boredly "then we burst out laughing "hahah!! A genie whoo good one hahah!!" we laughed at her then she suddenly snapped as lightning strikes us **

"**okay okay!! we bealive you!" we yelled in fear**

**Sakura's POV*a.k.a the genie***

**okay I was eating my grapes peacefully inside my comfy lamp when a freaking idiot summoned me outside where I saw my stupidest owner yet**

**Then lots of people appeared I turned myself invisible making him looked him fool I laughed in my mind loudly when they were gone I turned visible again seeing freaked out kids then I burst laughing in front of then making them curios "did you see the looks on your faces when I appeared and you looked like a idiot when you screamed like a girl so loud you could hear it in the whole neighbourhood" I said then I stopped and said well anyways thx for freeing me from that lamp I'll grant you one wish or something like that" I said then they burst laughing in front of me saying "hahah!! A genie whoo good one hahah!!" then my eye twitched and I strike lightning on them making them say "okay okay!! We bealive you **

**Normal POV: **

"**so what's your wish smarty pants "the girl told them making the confused**

"**you know the three wishes you get for unlocking the genie that kind of stuff" I said with a bit of sarcasm then I heard a voice "sasuke naruto dinner's ready!!!" then they the girl jumped up "ohh boy im starving I haven't really eated anything good since three years "the girl said running in to the kitchen turning herself into a a grown teenager just like sasuke and naruto but girl form then sasuke and naruto ran down tackling her on the way down making everybody on the dinner table including itachi's friends look up to them with a wtf look then they said at the same time "YO?" then sasuke and naruto tooked a seat beside her and she tried to to ignore the people staring at her "sasuke you didn't told us you were having two guest tonight and this is the first time another girl except me and konan-chan are inside this house" sasuke's mother said with a surprised look "ohh hi my name is sakura I assume your this duckhead 's mom ?" sakura said with a curios look then she said back "is he really a duckhead I don't see it? But more importantly and I am sasuke's mom and nice to meet you" she said "you look very young to have a 1 kid already" sakura said admiring her youth ness *not like lee or gai they're youth ness obsess* "uhh I actually have two the other guy in the end of the table is itachi he's my first and sasuke came next so I have only two" she said smiling "wow seriously you look very pretty I think they're dad is lucky to have a beautiful wife like you" sakura said slurping some ramen then she tugged sasuke whispering "your lucky to have a nice mom but after this I'll give you and your blonde buddy one wish then im out I can't give you anymore than that understand?" "Hn…" sasuke just said boredly "I'll take that as a yes" sakura said standing up "uhhh can you please exuse naruto sasuke and me?" she said leaving curios faces as she dragged both of them upstairs in their room "hey I need to give you your three wishes now idiot!" sakura said dropping them on the floor "whoa you run down stairs to eat then drag us down here and no thanks?" naruto said with a mad voice "just make your wishes so I can get out of here besides my pal is going to visit me on my lamp tonight so hurry up" sakura yelled blowing them to the nearest walls**

"**wait let's see how about I wish we were the most popular guys on the school with neji and shikamaru" naruto said thinking about it "okay granted what about emo dude over there what do you want?" sakura said bored " let's see I want it to rain cream pies on itachi and his friends "he said thinking about sweet revenge "whatever granted then they heared a scream from itachi's room then bothe naruto and sasuke said "sweet revenge.." "okay bye I'll go somewhere else with my lamp just to find my friend and somebody unfortunate**

**To be continued sorry about the shortness ^_^ heheh I don't know If I should continue do so please tell me if I should ^.^**


End file.
